Tick Me Love
by Layla Waldorf-Bass
Summary: Chuck Bass has money, nice clothes, hot cars and a lot of sex. His only problem is he is a gigolo and gigolos can't fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I don't own anything and that is sad..I hope you like this :D**

* * *

**Trick me my love**

Chuck Bass was out again to see a new client. Nate was complaining about his last client who had spanked him. "Some of your clients are sick in the head, but we get money," Dan had said calmly.

"I know Dan, but she was the black leather kind of woman. It was freaking scary," Nate says his voice voicing his fear.

"I hope she paid you well," Dan says as Chuck was about to pull his jacket on. Yeah they were all high class gigolos and had a pretty good time being so even if they did not need to. Nate is an Archibald and has money enough to buy two airlines and 3 houses in NY. Chuck himself as the double of Nate's money. Dan was the only one of them who had to work for his money, but Rufus his father would something get big gigs and there for have only enough for Dan to live on for a while.

Nate was drinking his cranberry juice and sighing with irritation as he had to meet his father later. Nate had a long and hard relationship with him.

Chuck's new client was a woman named Blair Waldorf. The name strikes him as familiar. Oh yeah she is Eleanor Waldorf's daughter and pretty known for being a bitch and never letting any man near her. Why the hell had she ordered him? Just to make fun of him? Or spank him? All this goes through his head as he rides the limo out to her.

The apartment is typical UES style. He walks up to the doorman shows Blair's handwritten invitation and he gets let him. He goes up in an elevator to the first floor. The apartment itself is nice and marble with elegance to it. He waits as a maid comes to greet him.

"Mister Bass nice to see you, Miss Blair will be on her way," the maid says with an accent and walks away. Chuck stands there and suddenly he hears heels clicking. The clicking heels belong to a gorgeous brunette with doe eyes and red lips just like in the old movies. She is a classic beauty and Chuck Bass had seen a lot of women, but she took his breath away without trying.

"Blair," Chuck says politely and she smiles in a wicket way and says "Yeah that is me. You must be Chuck."

"I am indeed," Chuck says smoothly and Blair smiles again with her perfect white teeth.

"Let's head out" Chuck says as he takes Blair's hand. She has soft hands very dainty and ivory white just his fantasy. They jump into the limo and Chuck says "What about dinner?"

"I like to have dinner, but I like dissert first," Blair winks and Chuck nearly lost his mind. She was super sexy, why the hell did she want a gigolo to begin with?

"Of cause you can," Chuck says has he likes to play with her too.

Blair nods and looks him deep in the eyes. It was a frill to be near her. She was playful and seems to know what she wants in a man.

"How do you like your dessert sweet, salty or sour?"

"Salty and an after taste of sweet," Blair answers calmly and Chuck smirks just as he though she was super playful and seductive.

The restaurant was filled, but being a Bass gave him the best place and near a corner where nobody could see them.

"So what is your fantasy?" Chuck asks this question to all his clients to know how to turn them on.

"I love trying out knew things, so I leave it to you to find out what I want," Blair says as she smiles at him.

Perfect and woman who wanted to play and do wild things, just and other good thing about Blair. He leans into her and whispers "Do you where panties?" Blair smiles and says "yes."

"Then I want you to take them off for me, but slowly," Chuck says in his husky voice as he gives her a peek on the neck.

Blair sighs and starts to move the napkin down to her thighs to hide her little stunt. She looks him in the eyes as she slowly removes the panties down her thighs. The panties get stuck in her heels and she lifts her foot into Chuck's lap to give him the panties.

Chuck smiles as he pockets her panties in his inside jacket pocket. Blair blushes as Chuck's fingers move over her foot and up her thigh she looks around to see if people notice them. Good nobody saw her little thing. Chuck leans into steal a kiss for this beautiful creature and she welcomes his lips. They kiss and break off to their food arriving. Chuck has his steak with potato and salad and Blair her duck, rise and Japanese salad.

They eat and Blair looks at Chuck cuts his steak and lifts the fork over to her she opens her mouth and lets him feed her. She then returns his kindness with the same action. They eat and they both feel lust it is just growing and they skip dessert, but Chuck buys them a chocolate cake and they drive off in the limo.

The hotel is not far and they shear kisses in the limo and Blair's legs are wrapping around him. They are stroking and caressing each other. Chuck has a lot of make out with clients, but he had never click with one so well. Blair matches all his action with much passion and lust. What was he to do? She wanted him here and now and that was a big turn on. Chuck breaks off the kisses and says "I think we are here." Blair makes an adorable pout and says" let's get in so I can have my dessert."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey just made a new chapter hope you like it. **

* * *

**Trick me my love**

**Let's play **

The ride in elevator up was hell because Blair keeps kissing his neck with hunger. The door opening was even more complicated because Blair keeps running her hands down his thighs and moaning loudly.

They get into the room. It was typical hotel with its king size bad and a lamp on each side of the bed and two night tables and a big closet. It was a white room with gulden bed and everything ells in the room was gold. The walls were white.

Chuck lifts Blair onto the bed and starts to remove her heels and kisses her legs. She is soft and smells of flower and a rosie after smell.

Her dress came easily undone and her soft ivory breasts were covered in a red bra with black lacy around the brim. Chuck smirks and Blair starts to unbutton his shirt, and she sees how muscular he is under his shirt.

He had tattoos and that made him look like a bad boy and Blair like that about him. He was handsome and had a dark side to him. He was what she wanted in a one night stand. He is charming, handsome and gentle.

His pants were a little more difficult to get off him. Chuck smiles as he finds out the claps to Blair's bra was in the front. She smiles and says" looks like you have to work a little."

"I am always working my dear," Chuck says back in a cocky tone. He loves women who knew how to play. Kissing Blair's soft breasts and whispering to her how sexy she was. Blair has her hand on Chuck's thighs and starts to move them down to his zipper. Getting his belt off was a struggle. Finally she is getting his pants down leaving him in his black boxers. Blair is naked and is only wearing her heels. She is looking at him with such an alluring look, so he is over his head with lust. Chuck starts to take off his socks and says" socks are never sexy to strip with."

Blair laughs and says "I hope I don't make your job to difficult?"

"No you don't I love to work for it," Chuck says as he kisses her neck she had swan like neck and such a sweet sense to her.

Blair touches his chest and she finds herself breathing his musky smell of sandalwood and just a hid of scotch. Kissing his chest and hearing his heart beat speed up. She had never felt this way. He was super at his job.

Blair has moved her hands down to his boxers and starts to remove them. She had seen her fair share of cocks but his was just big and very hot to look at. She licks her own lip, and Chuck swallows and says in a husky voice" do you want a taste?"

"Hmm Yeass," Blair hiss and Chuck smirks as he moves her head down to take him in. He tastes like nothing she ever had before. He taste salty and kind of sweet to and she looks him in the eyes and see him in pleasure and she knew she had made him happy. Sucking him a little faster and moving her hands up and down his shaft turn her on. The power she held over him was just overwhelming.

Chuck stops and flips her over so she is on her back and Chuck moves so he can lick and kiss her cunt. Blair blushes as his lips touches her inner thighs and the way his lick and kisses her cunt drives her crazy. Man he knows how to eat a woman out. She sees him between her legs and she loves how his hair falls in the way of his left eye. Blair moans as she is getting closer to orgasm. Chuck smirks as he bits her clit softly. She throws back her head in ecstasy and she is breathing heavy and Chuck starts looking after a condom. He has a lot of them. He does not take risks.

Blair gives a wicked smile as she strokes his cock and Chuck sighs and says" I think we should do the fun part now." Blair nods and says" I am ready." Her voice is husky and playful and Chuck had to give it to her she was definitely his kind of girl. He opens the condom and puts it on quickly. Blair looks at him with anticipation. She licks her lips and tries not to blush too much.

Chuck moves his cock down to her pussy, and Blair feels how he rubs against her clit. The feeling is making her dizzy with lust. Chuck locks eyes with her and holds eye contact with her. She gives a cute little moan as Chuck thrusts into her. She was amazingly tight and just holding her while he had his way with her send his mind in overdrive.

Blair's hands are moving down his back and squeezing his butt cheeks and she smiles as Chuck gives a groan. He is perfect moving faster and making her heat race like nothing she ever tried before. Both Chuck and Blair were groan and purring as they were near to climax.

Blair moans his name as she comes and feels lightheaded and happy. Chuck shuck as he comes too. They just lay there breathing in the sense of sex.

They lay there for a while and slowly dozed off and Chuck wakes up to his bloody cell phone. He sees the display and Nate's name is shown.

"Hey man are you coming you have another client coming in at lunch," Nate says as Chuck just groans he had no wish to fuck another woman right now, but the client had made a deal so he had to perform.

"I am on my way," Chuck says as he looks at sleeping Blair. She is everything he wanted in a woman. Has he fallen in love? No, that was not possible for him. He did not fall in love.


End file.
